This invention relates to a cutting apparatus, and more particularly to a long-handled cutting apparatus for cutting cloth upon a cutting table.
Various types of cutting apparatus have been employed upon cloth spreading machines for transversely cutting layers of cloth upon a cutting table. Such cutting apparatus generally have been in the form of rotary knives, electrically powered, and with electrically powered motive means for moving the cutter head widthwise of the spreading machines. The motive means for the cutter heads have been powered by separate electrical motors from those driving the rotary knives, or they have incorporated rather expensive transmission means, such as chains and sprockets or gears for automatically moving the cutter head simultaneously with the rotary movement of the knife.
Moreover, various types of manually-operated, portable cutting devices have been employed for cutting patterns in multiple layers of cloth upon a cutting table, for making apparel. Such cutting devices usually comprise rotary knives driven by electrical motors, but the knives are manually motivated to follow the contours of the patterns in the cloth.